Merlin qu'ils sont stupides !
by phenixmiyavi
Summary: Et si le premier baiser d'Harry avait été pour Hermione ? Et si ce premier baiser était une manipulation pour que Harry se fasse remarquer de Drago ? Fic inspirée par Kirjana.


MERCI A KIRJANA DE M'AVOIR INSPIRE CETTE HISTOIRE.

J'espère qu'elle te plaîra. Histoire dédicacée à Kirjana...

Bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi et bla bla bla.

**Merlin qu'ils sont stupides !**

- Non mais tu l'as vu celle-là, cette sale sang-de-bourbe lui tient le bras et se pavane.

- Drago, calme-toi, tu es en train de perdre ton masque.

- Je m'en fous complètement.

- Ton langage, Dray.

- Va te faire foutre, Blaise.

- J'aimerai bien mais tu ne veux pas de moi.

- Ah, ah, ah, quel sens de l'humour, Blaise, je vais finir par prendre ta proposition au sérieux.

- Arrête, Dray, tu ne penses qu'à lui et, malheureusement, je ne lui ressemble pas du tout.

- J'espère bien que tu ne lui ressembles pas parce que je n'accepterais pas qu'un serpentard ait un aspect si négligé.

- Oses me dire que ce n'est pas son aspect négligé qui te séduit.

- J'en peux plus de son aspect négligé, tous les matins, j'ai l'impression qu'il a pris un pied d'enfer sans moi. Ça me frustre à un point…

- Allez, à la douche, Dray.

- Ah, ah, ah, allons plutôt en cours de potions, Séverus ne nous attendra pas.

- Et lui non plus.

- Non et lui non plus. Il faut qu'on prenne de bonnes places.

- Comme d'habitude, Dray, comme d'habitude, soupira Blaise.

--

Harry se plaignait toujours. Hermione était obligée d'écouter ses jérémiades toute la journée. Ron s'endormait toujours au bout de dix minutes, laissant à Hermione la joie, ô très grande joie, de trouver des solutions.

Mais ce soir-là, pensant à elle-même et à sa situation désespérée avec Ron, elle lui dit tout net :

- Rends-le jaloux.

- Quoi, s'étonna Harry.

Le cri aigü qu'il poussa réveilla Ron. Il grogna, changea de côté et se rendormit.

- Il faut que tu le rendes jaloux.

- Mais Mione, je ne sais même pas si je l'intéresse.

- Essaie toujours, au pire, ça me servira à moi.

- Pourquoi à toi ?

- Parce que c'est moi qui vais t'y aider.

- Tu…vas…m'y…aider ?

- Oui, je vais t'y aider, comme ça, on fera d'une pierre deux coups.

- D'une pierre deux coups ?

- Oui pour moi et … cette loque qui dort là.

- En gros, tu veux m'utiliser pour rendre Ron jaloux.

- Et en profiter pour en rendre un autre, jaloux.

- Et que comptes-tu faire ?

- Me rapprocher progressivement de toi et t'embrasser devant lui et la loque.

- Et ça suffira ?

- S'il t'aime vraiment, oui.

- Et s'il ne m'aime pas…

- Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'il ne t'aime pas ?

- Hum, peut-être parce qu'il ne peut pas me voir depuis notre première année.

- Oui mais il a changé.

- Il t'appelle toujours sang-de-bourbe.

- Oui mais avec toi, il est différent. Il ne te regarde plus de la même façon.

- Tu veux dire qu'il ne me regarde plus avec son regard de tueur qui manigance toujours quelque chose de mauvais contre moi ?

- Je veux dire qu'il te regarde avec envie.

- Tu arrives à passer sous son masque ?

- Il ne le porte que quand tu es face à lui.

- Mais non, c'est toi qui te fait des films. Tu as remarqué ces petits détails parce que je t'ai dit qu'il me plaisait.

- Pense ce que tu veux. Mais tu n'as pas remarqué qu'il portait plus de vert.

- C'est un serpentard, c'est logique qu'il porte du vert.

- Peut-être mais avant, il préférait le noir alors que, maintenant, tous les jours, il porte du vert.

- Rien que sur son écusson, il porte du vert.

- Tu le fais exprès ?

- Je ne veux pas me faire de faux-espoir.

- Tu ne me fais pas confiance.

- Non parce que tu n'es même pas capable de sortir avec cette chose qui partage sa vie entre la bouffe et son lit.

- Oui mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais, lui t'aime autant que toi.

- Mais il n'est pas capable de se décider, c'est pour ça que je veux le rendre jaloux.

- Et c'est qui qui va se faire frapper après ? Ron est assez impulsif…

- Et Drago, non ? S'il m'attrape dans un couloir, je suis morte.

- Si seulement je l'intéressais, murmura-t-il. Tu sais te protéger de toute façon.

- Bien sûr et ça prouvera ce que je te dis.

- Si seulement tu pouvais dire vrai.

Deux heures plus tard…

Ron dormait toujours, ronflant par moment. Harry se plaignait toujours, se lamentant sur son sort, sa malchance, etc…

Hermione, le reprenant en main, lui proposa :

- Et si on préparait notre plan ?

- Tu ne pourrais pas m'achever plutôt ?

- Non mais je vais essayer de mettre au point un plan rapide pour te convaincre qu'il est fou de toi.

- Mais bien sûr et il va aussi laisser tomber son Maître pour mes beaux yeux.

- Peut-être pas mais il pourra t'aider ou te protéger.

- Bien sûr et Voldemort va finir foudroyer.

- Tu es d'un pessimisme, soupira Hermione.

- Tu m'exposes ton plan ?

- Alors je vais commencer par me rapprocher de toi, poser mes mains sur toi, sur tes épaules, te prendre la main, t'enlacer, en gros, nous afficher ouvertement devant lui.

- Oui jusque là, je te suis.

- Et demain soir, on s'embrasse pendant le repas.

- Quoi ?

Ron s'éveilla encore une fois, demanda vaguement ce qu'il se passait avant de se rendormir comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

- T'embrasser ?

- Oui, Harry, m'embrasser. Je sais bien que je ne suis pas ton style mais ça ne te tuera pas.

- C'est pas ça mais je n'ai jamais embrassé personne.

- Même pas Cho ?

- Non, je n'ai jamais embrassé personne. Cho pleurait beaucoup trop pour que je tente quoi que ce soit et puis, elle était toujours amoureuse de Cédric.

Je ne sais même pas si elle s'en est remise.

- Pauvre Cho.

- Si on en revenait à nous parce que me rappeller mon dernier rateau ne m'enchante pas vraiment.

- Désolée. Tu crois que tu y arriveras.

- Quoi ? À t'embrasser ? Oui, je pense. Tu es quand même une très belle fille. Je crains surtout Ron.

- Je te comprends mais ça va aller. Je m'occuperais de Ron. Le temps qu'on sorte de la Grande Salle, ça ira. Après, dès qu'on ne sera plus dans la ligne de mire de ta future conquête, j'expliquerai ce qu'il faudra à Ron pour pouvoir le récupérer.

- Tu joues toujours avec des coups d'avance ?

- Toujours, je n'aime pas avoir de mauvaises surprises.

- Tu aurais dû aller à Serpentard, tu as le même esprit perfide.

- Merci Harry, je prends ça pour un compliment.

- Y a intérêt, c'en était un.

- Bon alors t'es partant ?

- J'ai le choix ?

- Non sauf si tu veux continuer à te morfondre tous les soirs et ne plus penser qu'à lui.

- Oui, tu as raison, il faut que je fasse quelque chose. Quitte à me prendre un deuxième rateau, je serai fixé et je pourrais passer à autre chose.

- Très bonne façon de penser.

- Donc on commence demain ?

- Oui, demain matin au petit-déjeuner, on se tiendra par la main, tu me feras de grands sourires, tu ne regarderas que moi. Ensuite, vu qu'on sera samedi, on passera la journée à se balader dans les couloirs, main dans la main, enlacés ou autres pour faire circuler la rumeur que nous sommes ensemble.

- Et pour Ron ?

- Et bien, on lui dira que nous avons besoin l'un de l'autre pour compenser un manque.

- Il nous croira ?

- J'en sais rien mais il sera sans doute occupé à autre chose.

- Oui, espérons-le.

- Et donc le soir, juste après le repas, avant que tous les élèves ne partent, on se lèvera pour s'embrasser.

- On est obligé de se lever.

- Si tu veux qu'il nous voit, oui.

- Et si on se met face à lui pour manger ?

- Tant qu'on s'assure qu'il nous voit bien.

- Je ferais en sorte qu'il nous regarde.

- Marché conclu ! Ron, réveille-toi, on va se coucher.

--

Le lendemain matin, au petit-déjeuner, côté serpentard.

- Drago, ne me tue pas !

Drago, la tête plongée très profondément dans le cul, leva ses yeux endormis sur son meilleur ami.

- Quoi ?

- Regarde vers les gryffondors.

Le blond releva brusquement la tête, parfaitement réveillé. Son obsession, son obsession n'avait d'yeux que pour la Sang-de-Bourbe Miss Je-sais-tout. Sa main était posée sur la sienne, ses yeux dans les siens et il riait aux éclats.

Il sentit son teint pâle passer au rouge vif. Quand Blaise osa poser les yeux sur Drago, il manqua de s'étouffer. Il se demanda instantanément ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire pour remédier à ce problème.

- Drago, calme-toi, c'est sa meilleure amie. C'est normal qu'il lui accorde de l'attention et …

- Et sa main, qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là ?

- Drago, calme-toi, il va t'entendre.

- Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ?

- À ton avis, que va-t-il faire s'il t'entend encore râler ?

- Il va se marrer et se foutre de ma gueule.

- Et c'est ce que tu veux ?

- Non, bien sûr, j'ai pas envie qu'il se moque de moi.

- Alors arrête de faire l'enfant.

- Mais…

- Si tu ne te contrôles, il va te prendre pour un gamin et tu perdras toute crédibilité.

- Ok, ok, je me calme mais on mange vite et on se casse.

- D'accord alors tu le lâches du regard, tu replonges ton petit nez dans ton café et tu manges.

- Bien maman.

- Ah, ah, ah.

Deux heures plus tard, dans le parc.

Drago se baladait, accompagné de Blaise, Pansy et Théo. Ils croisèrent, au bord de l'eau, la petite troupe de Gryffondor.

- Et merde, lâcha Drago dans un souffle.

Relevant la tête fièrement, il regarda attentivement sa proie. Il se figea quand il la vit, le bras autour de la taille d'Hermione, son corps serré contre le sien. Drago dut agir et, sans réfléchir, il attaqua.

- Potter, tu t'es ENFIN trouvé une petite-amie. Je ne suis pas sûr que tu la mérites. Tu ne te sens pas trop inférieur à elle ?

- Malefoy, ta douce voix m'avait manqué. Tu es jaloux ? osa Harry, ne se sentant plus.

Le cerveau de Drago bugga quelques instants avant qu'il ne réussisse à articuler une réponse.

- Moi, jaloux ? Ne te crois pas aussi indispensable, Potter.

- Arrête, Malefoy Je suis ta proie préférée depuis notre entrée à Poudlard. Qui emmerderais-tu si je n'étais plus là ?

- Tes amis, par exemple. Ou bien d'autres élèves, vous êtes nombreux chez les gryffondors.

- Oui mais ça ne serait pas pareil, n'est-ce pas ? dit Harry en plaquant Hermione tout contre lui, son torse contre le dos de la brune, passant possessivement ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille. Ça serait beaucoup moins excitant, non ? Et puis, un affrontement entre égaux est beaucoup plus intéressant, non ?

Drago ouvrit de grands yeux, réfléchissant très rapidement à sa réponse. Quelle serait la réponse la plus cinglante ?

- Tu te donnes beaucoup trop d'importance, Potter. Tu n'es pas mon égal, tu n'as pas la classe d'un prince, le standing de ton soi-disant grade. Allons-y, laissons Miss Je-sais-tout, la belette et leur "Prince". Nous avons mieux à faire.

Harry regarda les Serpentards s'éloigner avant de tomber à terre, comme foudroyé.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, Hermione ? Pourquoi je l'ai engueulé ? S'il ne me détestait pas avant, maintenant, je n'ai plus aucune chance.

- Harry, regarde-moi. Arrête de te prendre la tête, on va continuer comme prévu. Il a réagi parce que tu étais trop près de moi. Vois comment il a réagi quand tu t'es collé à moi.

- Oui, je sais, j'ai dépassé les bornes, Hermione, je suis désolé. Je n'aurais jamais dû te serrer contre moi. Désolé d'avoir compensé avec toi mon manque de tendresse.

- Harry, calme-toi, cela ne m'a pas gêné, de toute façon, je préférais ça plutôt que tu ne lui sautes dessus. C'aurait été trop violent pour moi.

- Je sais, Hermione, je sais, je ne me contrôle plus quand il est dans les parages.

- Je l'ai senti, merci.

- Senti ? s'affola Harry.

- Ce n'est pas grave, tu étais content qu'il soit là, c'est tout.

- Désolé, Hermione, je vais essayer de me contrôler.

- Et si on allait manger, proposa Ron.

- Bonne idée, dit Hermione.

--

- Ça va mieux, demanda Blaise à l'écart des autres Serpentards.

- Non mais je m'en remettrais, il me déteste, c'est tout, je n'en mourrais pas.

- Bien sûr, comme si j'allais te croire.

- Ben oui, tu es censé me croire.

- Mais oui, mon beau, comme si tu avais l'habitude de dire ce que tu penses. Tu peux me répéter ce que tu as dit à Harry.

- Bon d'accord. Ça ne va pas et ça ne va pas aller mieux vu que j'enchaîne connerie sur connerie avec lui. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire selon toi ?

- Te contrôler ?

- Si je pouvais, je le ferais mais c'est compliqué. Je n'arrive pas à me contrôler quand il est dans le coin. Quand j'aperçois sa chevelure ébouriffée, ses yeux verts, son dos musclé et je te parlerais même pas de ton torse.

- Non, sois gentil, ne me parle pas du torse d'un mec alors que tu ne veux pas de moi.

- Désolé, Blaise, dit Drago sincèrement, mon cœur est malheureusement déjà pris.

- Oui, c'est triste mais il ne faut pas désespérer, tu as vu la tête qu'il faisait quand il t'a demandé si tu étais jaloux ? Il y avait de l'envie dans ses yeux.

- De l'envie ? De l'envie de quoi, de me ridiculiser ?

- Non, de l'envie que tu lui dises oui. Je pense que c'est pour ça qu'il l'a prise dans ses bras.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour te rendre jaloux ou éviter de te sauter dessus.

- Tu parles, s'il avait voulu me sauter dessus, je l'aurai laissé faire.

- Comme s'il le savait que tu n'allais pas lui coller ton poing dans la figure.

- S'il réfléchissait, il saurait que je n'oserais pas toucher à son visage.

- Rappelle-moi ce que tu lui as dit ? " Tu te donnes trop d'importance, tu n'es pas mon égal, tu n'as pas la classe d'un prince " et j'en passe et des meilleurs. Si tu cherchais à lui faire des compliments, tu t'es planté mon grand.

- Je sais mais je ne peux pas arriver devant lui, lui dire " je t'aime", le prendre dans mes bras, l'embrasser sauvagement et le déshabiller devant ses amis. Je ne suis pas un exhibitionniste et je ne déclare mes sentiments que dans l'intimité.

- Tu me les as dit, à moi, déclara Blaise, une petite moue plaquée sur son visage.

- Toi, tu es mon confident, mon meilleur ami, tu es le seul à le savoir et tu seras le seul, peut-être avec lui.

- Ne désespère pas, Drago, moi, je suis sûr qu'il t'aime.

- Tu oserais aller le lui demander ?

- Tu m'en empêcherais.

- Bien sûr, je refuse de me prendre un rateau. Je ne propose que quand je suis certain d'arriver à mes fins.

- J'aime ce manque de courage digne des Serpentards.

- Tu ne voudrais pas que je sois triste quand même. Car tu sais très bien ce qui se passe quand je suis triste…

- C'est plutôt Crabbe et Goyle qui le savent mais oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire.

- Aide-moi, Blaise, dis-moi ce que je dois faire.

- Viens manger, je te trouverais bien quelque chose. Tu n'as jamais pensé à prendre un amant pour…

- Blaise, je ne veux que lui.

- C'est bien dommage…

--

Grande Salle, pendant le déjeuner.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

- Il parle, Harry, il parle avec Blaise.

- Il nous regarde ?

- Pas vraiment, il est en pleine discussion.

- Tu vois bien. Je te l'avais dit, je ne l'intéresse pas.

- Mais arrête tes bêtises, je suis sûre qu'il parle de toi.

- Mais bien sûr, comme s'ils parlaient de la façon dont Malefoy va me séduire.

- Arrête de te sous-estimer, après tout, il serait logique que vous soyez ensemble. Vous êtes les deux princes de Poudlard. Et tu sais, c'est assez classique comme histoire, vous passez les premiers temps à vous faire la guerre parce que vous ne voulez pas voir vos similitudes. Et dès que vous les reconnaissez, vous vous sentez attiré.

- Maudit bal de noël !

- Celui de quatrième année ?

- Oui, depuis que je l'ai vu danser, si gracieux, si beau, j'ai eu envie de danser avec lui.

- Juste danser ?

- Au début, oui, j'avais déjà du mal à assumer que je voulais danser avec un homme et lui en particulier. En plus, j'ai été trop occupé pendant la quatrième année.

- Entre le tournoi et le retour de Voldemort.

- Pendant les grandes vacances qui ont suivi, vu que vous ne pouviez pas me parler, j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir, j'ai fait la liste de tout ce que je savais sur lui, tout ce qui pouvait me plaire en lui, tout ce que je pouvais détester.

- Et qu'as-tu découvert ?

- Que je connaissais son parfum, sa couleur préférée, ce qu'il mange le matin, la façon dont il boit son café, ses petites manies aristocratiques quand il mange, ce qu'il aime comme nourriture, ce qu'il n'aime pas, ce qu'il mange par principe. En gros, j'avais déjà tous les renseignements nécessaires pour l'avoir.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu détestes chez lui ?

- Son hétérosexualité ! Je ne pourrais jamais l'avoir.

- Je ne pense pas. Des rumeurs circulent sur lui. Depuis qu'il a sa chambre, il y invite plus de mecs que de filles.

- Donc il couche avec d'autres, merci Hermione, ça me rassure ça.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

- Je sais mais tu l'as dit.

De l'autre côté, à la table des Serpentards.

- J'en ai marre, Blaise, regarde-les, il la serre contre elle, non mais on est en train de manger, merde.

- Drago, ton…

- … langage, oui, je sais. Tu as réfléchi à un plan ?

- J'en ai bien un mais tu risques de refuser.

- Vas-y, dis toujours, je te tuerai après.

- J'ai toujours aimé tes sarcasmes, Drago. Bon, donc je disais, j'ai un plan. Ignore-le.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

- Ignore-le. Ne le regarde pas. Ne t'occupe pas de lui.

- Ne…pas… m'occuper… de lui mais comment veux-tu que je fasse ? Dès que je vois un brun, je le vois lui, dès que je vois quelqu'un débraillé, je pense à lui. Je pense constamment à lui, constamment.

- Même dans tes rêves ?

- Pourquoi crois-tu que personne ne dort jamais chez moi ?

- Je pensais que tu préférais garder ton lit pour toi.

- J'ai un très grand lit. Je n'ai pas besoin de le garder pour moi seul.

- Tu partagerais ton lit avec lui, toute une nuit ?

- J'en rêve toutes les nuits.

- Tu serais romantique ?

- Oui mais c'est classé secret défense.

- Je te le promets, je ne le répèterais à personne.

- Tu as intérêt parce que je saurais de qui viendra la fuite.

- Et pourquoi n'irais-tu pas directement lui parler ?

- En tête-à-tête ?

- Bien sûr, tu le prends à part et tu lui dis que tu aimerais que vous vous entendiez mieux.

- Ce serait trop long. Je l'aurais bien fait mais j'ai perdu trop de temps.

- Depuis quand te plaît-il ?

- Depuis que j'ai couché pour la première fois.

- Non…

- Si.

- Comme je pense ?

- Oui, exactement comme tu penses. Je ne voyais que lui, même si j'étais avec une fille.

- Et depuis ?

- Depuis quoi ?

- Quand tu couches avec quelqu'un, tu le vois toujours à sa place ?

- Je… je n'ai…

- Non, tu n'as jamais retenté l'expérience ?

- J'aurai bien essayé mais je n'avais que lui en tête.

- Eh bien, ta réputation de dieu du sexe en prendrait un coup si les autres savaient.

- Oui mais tu ne leur diras rien.

- Non, je ne dirais rien à personne.

- Merci Blaise, surtout que je vais me rattraper avec lui.

- Tu officialiserais cette relation ?

- Je ne sais pas, je ne voudrais pas qu'il se fasse frapper à cause de moi.

- Dois-je te rappeler que tu l'as frappé pendant quatre ans ?

- Je sais mais j'ai arrêté dès que j'ai su que je ressentais quelque chose pour lui. Que dois-je faire, Blaise ? Que dois-je faire pour qu'il me pardonne ?

- Attends ce soir. Observons-le cet après-midi et ce soir, après le repas, nous aviserons. Soit tu le chopes dans un couloir pour l'embrasser ou bien, chopes Hermione pour lui parler.

- Pourquoi Hermione ?

- Parce qu'elle est amoureuse de Ron.

- Et…en quoi cela peut-il m'intéresser ?

- Elle est très proche d'Harry, aujourd'hui, Ron ne fait pas de scandale, il y a quelque chose là-dessous.

- Elle a peut-être découvert qu'elle était amoureuse d'Harry.

- Et Harry ? Combien de fois l'as-tu s'afficher autant avec une fille ?

Drago réfléchit pendant quelques instants.

- Jamais.

- Et là, du jour au lendemain, il s'affiche avec sa meilleure amie ! Tu ne trouves pas cela étrange ?

- Maintenant que tu me le fais remarquer, il est réputé pour être lent à la détente. Mais alors pourquoi ?

- Drago et si tu te mettais à réfléchir.

- Ils cherchent à rendre quelqu'un jaloux ?

- Et visiblement, ce n'est pas Ron.

- Harry est amoureux ?

- Oui mais la question, c'est de qui ?

- Comment je pourrais le savoir ?

- Allez, viens, suivons-le, on tâchera de le découvrir.

- Merci, Blaise.

--

- J'en ai marre, clama Harry.

- Du calme, on n'en a plus pour longtemps.

- Désolé, Hermione, ce n'est pas contre toi, tes bras et ton corps sont accueillants…

- Eh, parle pas comme ça de Mione.

- Ron, si tu la voulais vraiment, tu lui demanderais.

Ron vira au rouge écarlate et se rassit dans l'herbe. Il grommela quelque chose avant de se taire à nouveau.

- J'en peux plus, Mione, j'en ai marre de l'attendre.

- Alors, va le voir.

- Bien sûr, comme si j'allais le faire.

- Tu es censé être courageux, Harry.

- Oui mais n'oublies pas que j'ai failli aller à Serpentard.

- Beurk, laissa échapper Ron.

- Ron, ferme-la, s'énerva Hermione.

- Ça te fait au moins un point commun avec lui.

- Eh bien, on est pas dans la merde.

- Tu veux qu'on continue le plan ?

- Je n'ai rien à y perdre.

- Effectivement, tu as tout à y gagner.

Blaise, non loin de là, avait laissé Drago rouspéter seul du côté du lac. Il était parti en reconnaissance, en espionnage. Il en avait vraiment marre de son meilleur ami.

Vivement qu'il sorte avec lui, pensait-il.

Il n'était arrivé que pour cette révélation qui le fit sourire. Alors comme ça, notre Harry national avait failli flirter avec le côté obscur. Une bonne nouvelle pour Dray, ça !

Blaise était fier de sa trouvaille. Il ne savait pas comment c'était venu dans la discussion mais c'était une bonne nouvelle. Enfin que moyennement parce que s'il avait autant de courage que Drago, ils risquaient de ne jamais se déclarer.

Drago était en train de balancer des cailloux dans le lac, énervant la bête qui y vivait.

- Dray, arrête, elle va finir par te manger, dit Blaise, marchant vers son ami.

- M'en fous. Qu'as-tu appris ?

- Une bonne nouvelle.

- Ah bon, laquelle ? demanda-t-il, se rapprochant, visiblement intéressé.

- Harry aurait dû être chez nous.

- Quoi ?

- Il aurait dû être à Serpentard.

- À Serpentard ? Mais pourquoi n'y est-il pas alors ? C'aurait été plus simple pour moi.

- J'en sais rien. Je suis venu t'annoncer la nouvelle directement.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils parlaient de ça ?

- J'en sais rien, je n'ai entendu que ça, je pouvais pas trop m'approcher non plus.

- C'aurait été louche, en effet. On va se promener.

- À condition que tu ne l'agresses pas.

- D'accord mais on ne l'approche pas trop alors sinon je ne réponds plus de moi.

- Comme si tu te justifiais habituellement.

- Bon, ok, j'avoue mais je suis le chef, je n'ai pas à me justifier.

Ils passèrent assez loin de Harry et de ses amis. Drago le fixa avec envie, on aurait presque pu voir un sourire sur les lèvres. Harry le vit aussi mais préféra étreindre Hermione que de le regarder.

C'était une situation désespérée. Comment pourraient-ils se rapprocher ?

--

Repas du soir, Grande Salle.

Drago était arrivé à l'heure, comme d'habitude. Il s'était changé, il portait désormais un chemise verte sous sa robe, légèrement ouverte, juste assez pour qu'on la remarque. C'était une chemise en soie vert foncé, un véritable régal pour les yeux. Et il espérait bien que Harry la remarquerait, surtout que la couleur était la même que celle de ses yeux. Espérons qu'il le remarque, se dit Drago.

Blaise surveillait alternativement les réactions de Drago et le comportement d'Harry. Drago soupirait fortement. Harry ne le regardait pas du tout, n'avait même pas levé un instant son regard vers son ennemi.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'était qu'Hermione enfonçait gentiment ses ongles dans la paume du brun qu'elle semblait tenir pour l'en empêcher. C'était important pour leur plan qu'il ne le regarde pas. Ce qui n'empêchait pas Hermione de le surveiller, au contraire, elle avait déjà remarqué la magnifique chemise verte et les coups d'œil incessants du blond. Elle était pressée d'arriver à la fin du repas pour finaliser le plan. Personne d'autre n'était au courant, elle n'avait pas dit à Ron comment finirait cette histoire. Elle espérait juste que Ron ne réagirait pas instantanément, qu'il ne se poserait pas des questions avant, pff comme si Ron réfléchissait avant d'agir, quoi que, avec elle, il réfléchissait effectivement trop. Elle se pencha à l'oreille d'Harry et, tout doucement, elle lui murmura :

- Arrête de t'agiter, ça marche.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Il ne te lâche pas du regard depuis tout à l'heure et il a l'air hyper fâché.

- C'est bon signe, tu es sûre ?

- Pas pour moi mais pour toi, si.

- Tu arriveras à te protéger ?

- Harry, je te remercie de t'inquiéter mais je savais ce que je faisais quand je te l'ai proposé. Je sais de quoi il est capable mais je saurais comment l'apaiser.

- L'apaiser ? demanda Harry, surpris.

- Ça, c'est pas tes oignons. C'est moi qui vais gérer ça.

- Gérer ?

- T'occupes.

Arrivés au dessert, Hermione et Harry se regardaient toujours amoureusement, faisant enrager le pauvre Drago qui semblait prêt à hurler. Harry faisait déguster de la mousse au chocolat du bout de ses doigts à Hermione qui fermait les yeux de délice. Drago le dévorait des yeux, fulminant de ne pas être à la place de la miss-je-sais-tout. Il acheminait machinalement sa propre mousse vers sa bouche, ne réussissant pas à clore ses yeux pour s'imaginer à côté du brun. Hermione s'approchait dangereusement d'Harry. Blaise, qui n'avait pas lâché des yeux son meilleur ami, sentant le danger arrivé, posa sa main sur l'épaule de Drago, menaçant de se lever.

Il lui murmurait qu'il ne devait pas faire d'esclandre en pleine grande salle. Drago s'arrêta de respirer. Son pire cauchemar était en train de se dérouler sous ses yeux. Seule chose positive : Drago ne risquait plus d'hurler, il pâlissait à vue d'œil ( selon Blaise parce que c'était le seul à le connaître suffisamment ), sa respiration était bloquée dans sa poitrine. Sous ses yeux, Harry avait les yeux fermés, les mains délicatement posées dans les cheveux bruns de la fille, ses lèvres se pressant amoureusement contre celles pulpeuses de sa partenaire. Harry embrasse Hermione, Harry embrasse Hermione. Cette litanie tournait en boucle dans la tête de Drago, vidée de toute autre pensée.

Harry avait la tête penchée sur le côté, son corps tout entier attiré par celui, généreux, d'Hermione. Elle semblait s'abandonner dans les bras de son compagnon. Les mouvements de leurs joues semblaient signifier que ce n'était pas un simple baiser. Leurs langues s'unissaient, c'était… terriblement sensuel. Drago réfléchissait par bribe, il ne voyait plus que ce couple. Il ne voyait même pas Ron qui était aussi pâle que lui. Il n'entendait pas le silence ambiant qui accompagnait le baiser. Il ne se rendit même pas compte que le baiser dura moins d'une minute.

Les mêmes images passaient en boucle dans sa tête. Il dérivait dans un tourbillon infini de tortures. Son cœur y survivrait-il ? Serait-il assez fort pour surmonter cet affront ? Harry ne lui semblait pas prédestiner. Il ne semblait pas être gay. Peut-être accepterait-il la proposition de Blaise ? Ce ne serait pas très honnête pour lui mais il sentait qu'il aurait besoin, ce soir, de bras accueillants et réconfortants.

Le temps que Drago redescende sur Terre, les élèves étaient déjà sortis et Harry avec eux. Blaise l'attendait tranquillement, sachant qu'il aurait besoin de son soutien.

- On peut y aller, Drago ?

- Oui, répondit-il, machinalement, toujours sous le choc.

Ils se dirigèrent tranquillement vers les cachots, Drago en version automatique. Arrivés dans la salle commune des Serpentards, Blaise osa prendre de ses nouvelles mais Drago ne lui répondit pas. Au bout de cinq minutes, il sortit de sa transe et demanda, timidement, dans un murmure :

- Tu peux rester ce soir ?

- Hein ?

- Tu peux dormir avec moi cette nuit ?

- Dormir ?

- Oui, je ne me sens pas de dormir seul, cette nuit et tu es le seul avec lequel je suis moi, vraiment.

- Bien sûr, Drago. Tu veux qu'on y aille ?

- Je veux bien.

Ils se rendirent tous deux à la chambre de préfet. Blaise n'avait jamais vu Drago dans un tel état. C'était pourtant un état naturel, chez les autres, pas chez le blond. C'était celui du chagrin d'amour, injustifié selon Blaise car il était persuadé que leurs sentiments étaient partagés mais c'était bizarre et déconcertant de le voir sur Drago. Tout aussi bizarre avait été la demande du blond, comment aurait-il pu lui refuser une nuit, la seule certainement qu'ils pourraient partager. Malheureusement, il n'en profiterait même pas. Drago ne voulait pas de lui, à son grand dam. Il n'était pas vraiment amoureux de lui, il était attiré par lui, par son corps si pâle, à l'inverse du sien si sombre. Il savait que c'était plus une fascination qu'autre chose mais c'était devenu un jeu entre eux.

Sitôt entrés dans la chambre, Drago lui proposa de se mettre à l'aise le temps qu'il aille prendre une douche. Blaise se dévêtit, ne gardant sur lui que son pantalon et sa chemise. Il entendait l'eau couler et la vapeur monter. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Blaise alla frapper à la porte de la salle de bain, s'affolant un peu. Il savait que le blond était un as de la propreté, de la délicatesse et tout mais là, il allait finir écrevisse. N'obtenant pas de réponse, il avertit Drago qu'il entrait et pénétra dans le "sauna". Il vit Drago, assis dans la cabine de douche, genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, ses bras les enserrant.

- Drago, s'écria Blaise, passant sur le bruit de la douche.

Ce dernier, ne répondant toujours pas, Blaise enleva sa chemise hâtivement et ouvrit la porte de la douche. Drago était en pleurs. Cette vision lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Il semblait si fragile, si attendrissant, tellement différent du Drago de tous les jours. Il alla éteindre l'eau, prit une serviette et en enveloppa le blond, effectivement rouge écrevisse. Il réagit enfin, relevant vers lui son regard gris.

- Blaise, murmura-t-il.

Jamais Drago n'avait paru si vulnérable. S'il avait pu, Blaise en aurait pleuré lui aussi. Si Harry ne l'aimait pas, il irait lui rectifier le portrait. Drago était plus qu'amoureux, il mourrait pour Harry, ce qui était beaucoup plus dangereux. Il était comme un frère à ses yeux. Il l'aida à se relever, le couvrant de la serviette blanche chaude. Il le frotta vigoureusement, cherchant à lui faire reprendre ses esprits. Il l'escorta peu après jusqu'à sa chambre, le fit asseoir sur son lit pour aller lui prendre des affaires. Il choisit un boxer, un peu au hasard et demanda à Drago s'il voulait autre chose. Il le secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Il tira de sous son oreiller, un tee-shirt vert foncé, délavé et usé. Il le serra tout contre lui, y enfouissant son visage.

- Drago, qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Blaise en lui donnant le boxer.

- C'est… mon mini Harry.

- Mini Harry ?

- Il a la couleur de ses yeux, ça me fait une présence, une chose à serrer tout contre moi, la nuit.

- C'est un doudou ?

- Non, c'est pas un doudou, je suis pas un môme ! C'est un… compensateur. Je compense son absence par ça, c'est tout.

- Habille-toi, on va en parler.

- D'accord.

Sans lâcher son tee-shirt, il enfila son boxer sous sa serviette et passa le tee-shirt vert sur lui. Il était beaucoup trop grand pour lui, les manches tombant beaucoup trop basses. Cependant, il avait l'air à l'aise dedans, comme si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se réconfortait avec.

Ils allèrent s'asseoir sur les fauteuils qui s'étalaient non loin du lit. Drago se remit dans la même position que dans la salle de bain, le tee-shirt lui recouvrant les genoux.

- Ça va mieux ?

- Un peu.

- Tu fais souvent ce genre de choses ?

- Quoi ?

- Te laisser sous une douche brûlante pendant plus d'une demi-heure.

- Quelques fois. A chaque fois qu'il se passe des choses sur lesquelles je ne peux rien faire.

- Et ce tee-shirt, tu l'as eu où ?

- Je l'ai acheté du côté moldu à Londres.

- Tu es allé du côté moldu ?

- J'en pouvais plus de voir tous ces sorciers arpentés le Chemin de Traverse en cape noire alors je suis passé du côté moldu et j'ai erré pendant plusieurs heures. J'ai acheté ce tee-shirt, une chevalière pour Harry et un collier pour chacun de nous.

- Je peux les voir ?

- Dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit.

Blaise alla ouvrir ledit tiroir. Il en sortit un écrin noir et une pochette en velours noir. Il revint s'asseoir aux côtés de Drago pour les ouvrir.

Le blond le laissait faire, observant chacun de ses mouvements. Le brun ouvrit d'abord l'écrin et y découvrit une chevalière en or blanc, serie d'une émeraude.

- Magnifique, souffla Blaise.

Il la tendit à Drago qui la saisit entre ses doigts, la scrutant.

- Tu crois qu'elle lui plaira ?

- Faudrait être difficile.

- J'espère que c'est la bonne taille.

- J'en suis sûr.

Le brun ouvrit la pochette et en sortit deux colliers. Le premier était composé d'une chaîne en or blanc, toujours finement ouvragée, se finissant par un pendentif représentant un dragon tenant entre ses pattes une émeraude, tout aussi magnifique que la précédente. Le second collier était tout aussi finement ouvragée, en or blanc, terminé sur un pendentif, un magnifique lion, debout sur ses pattes arrière, dévoilant son poitrail sur lequel était apposé une pierre, sympbolisant le cœur de la bête. Cette pierre, une onyx grise, reflétait la couleur d'un ciel d'orage.

- Je ne te pensais pas si attaché aux symboles.

- Ils te plaisent ?

- Ils sont magnifiques.

- Je peux les récupérer ?

- Pourquoi ne portes-tu pas le tien, ça pourrait l'aider à comprendre.

- Parce que le dragon tient le cœur, l'émeraude de l'autre personne or, s'il ne m'aime pas, je ne peux pas.

- Alors mets l'autre.

- Pourquoi pas ! Je verrais ça demain, de toute façon, je ne le verrais pas avant demain.

- Tu veux m'en parler ?

- De quoi ?

- De ce baiser.

- Que veux-tu que je t'en dise ? Il l'a embrassé et avec la langue, en plus.

- Et que pensais-tu à ce moment-là ?

- Que j'aurai aimé être à sa place, que j'aurai voulu que ce soit mon corps qui se plaque contre le sien, que j'aurai voulu sentir son cœur s'accélérer, son souffle s'allier au mien.

- Il va falloir que tu parles à Hermione. Tu ne pourras jamais parler à Harry directement, sans l'agresser pour te protéger.

- Elle va m'envoyer chier.

- Ce n'est pas son genre, tant que tu ne l'appelles pas Sang-de-Bourbe, ça devrait bien se passer.

- Mais que lui dirais-je ?

- Tu lui demanderas, calmement et j'insiste sur le "calmement", si elle est amoureuse d'Harry et si elle te répond "non", tu lui demanderas pourquoi cette mise en scène.

- Elle me répondrait ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle ne le ferait pas sinon pourquoi avoir fait toute cette mise en scène.

- Peut-être mais comment je fais pour la voir seule ?

- On se lèvera tôt. Le dimanche, Ron et Harry font la grasse mat. Elle va souvent à la bibliothèque, le matin.

- Alors allons nous coucher, faut que je réfléchisse.

Blaise enleva son pantalon, seul vestige de ses vêtements pendant que Drago rangeait les bijoux dans son tiroir.

Quand ils furent enfin dans le lit, Blaise en boxer et Dray, en boxer et tee-shirt, le blond demanda, doucement, d'une voix timide :

- Tu pourrais me prendre dans tes bras, j'ai besoin de chaleur.

- Bien sûr, Drago, viens par là.

Ils restèrent un long moment comme ça, sans parler, Blaise serrant contre lui, le corps fin mais musclé de Drago.

Ils finirent par s'endormir au bout d'une heure, leurs respirations s'unissant inconsciemment.

Du côté des Gryffondors, juste après le dîner.

- Pourquoi vous vous êtes embrassés ? s'écria Ron, sitôt arrivé dans la salle commune.

- Et voilà, il s'énerve, répondit Harry.

- Ron, quand je t'ai dit qu'on devait rendre Drago jaloux, je n'ai pas précisé jusqu'où nous irions.

- Tu aurais été jusqu'à coucher avec Harry si vous en aviez eu besoin ?

- Je n'ai pas envie de coucher avec Harry, Ron mais ça, tu ne veux pas le comprendre.

- Alors avec qui ?

- Toi, sombre abruti, lui répondit Harry, énervé autant par l'attitude de Ron que par le manque de réaction de Drago. Je vais me coucher et vous deux, tâchez de grandir et d'évoluer.

Harry entra dans son dortoir, vide à cette heure et ouvrit sa malle. Il en sortit un petit sac, contenant un vêtement. Il l'ouvrit, s'allongea sur son lit, serrant contre lui, une chemise de satin noir. Elle était très finement tissée, très soyeuse. Harry l'avait acheté lors de la dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Il savait que Drago aimait les beaux vêtements et c'était la seule chose qu'il avait pour se raccrocher à lui. Il la serra fortement contre lui pendant une demi-heure, y imprégnant son odeur, inconsciemment puis il la rangea. Il se rallongea dans son lit, ferma les rideaux, se déshabilla et réfléchit à ce qu'il venait de faire. Drago n'avait rien dit quand il avait embrassé Hermione. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'il se moque de lui, qu'il se mette à rire. Mais non, rien.

Il n'avait rien fait, il s'était contenté de le regarder, lui, d'un regard neutre, il n'avait pas détourné les yeux, ça n'avait pas eu l'impression de le gêner. S'il l'avait aimé, il aurait détourné les yeux. Il allait encore passer la nuit à cogiter, à pleurer contre cet amour maudit qui lui rongeait les entrailles. Et dire que Ron et Hermione doivent déjà sortir ensemble, être en train d'apprécier la chaleur et la présence de l'autre. Il donnerait cher pour être à leur place, blotti dans les bras de Drago, appréciant son souffle chaud tout contre sa peau, s'endormant dans cette chaleur réconfortante.

Cette nuit, encore une fois, il s'endormirait, en s'imaginant entre les bras de son amant. Il s'imaginerait sa chaleur, sa présence, son souffle, bref, il l'imaginerait. Drago partageait son lit depuis quelques temps déjà, en rêve tout du moins. A chaque fois qu'il passait ses mains sur son corps, il imagine que ce sont celles de Drago, fines et pâles. Chaque fois que ses mains s'aventuraient sur son sexe, gorgé de sang, ce n'est pas lui qui se masturbe, c'est Drago qui joue avec lui pour lui donner du plaisir. Mais tout ceci n'était que dans son imagination. Drago ne partagerait jamais ses nuits, jamais il ne le toucherait aussi intimement. Jamais il ne verrait dénudé le corps pâle de l'homme qu'il aimait. Et c'était en pleurant, une fois de plus, qu'il s'endormit, de fatigue pour rejoindre Drago au pays des songes.

--

Dimanche matin, très tôt.

- Blaise, on va être en retard.

- Drago, il est à peine six heures du matin, je sais que je t'ai dit qu'elle se levait tôt mais je t'ai pas dit aux aurores non plus.

- Je veux être là-bas avant elle alors dépêche-toi.

- Ok, j'arrive, je finis de m'habiller.

- Merci Blaise.

- Je t'en prie, j'adore me lever aussi tôt le dimanche.

- Non, pas pour ça. Pour m'avoir pris dans tes bras, cette nuit.

Blaise sortit de la salle de bain, habillé d'un boxer, attachant les boutons de sa chemise.

- Je t'en prie, Dray, à quoi servirait un meilleur ami sinon. Et encore désolé pour ma réaction.

- Je vais le prendre comme un compliment. C'est pas tous les jours que je dors avec un mec qui se réveille avec une trique comme la tienne.

- Ah ah ah, bientôt ce sera Harry qui se réveillera dans cet état-là et tu ne lui riras pas au nez.

- Non, c'est sûr, je penserai peut-être plutôt à le soulager. Au fait, j'espère que tu as lavé la douche.

- Bien sûr et j'ai lavé le carrelage aussi.

- J'espère bien, rigola Drago.

- Tu as repris espoir ?

- Je suis prêt à tenter le tout pour le tout, je suis prêt à me battre pour lui. Je pourrais tuer le Maître pour lui si ça me permettait de lui prouver mon amour.

- Allons déjà affronter sa meilleure amie.

Une heure et demie plus tard, dans la bibliothèque.

Blaise s'était assoupi sur sa table, sa tête posée sur un livre de potions.

Drago leva le regard de son livre quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Hermione, seule, entrait dans la bibliothèque. Ses yeux étaient légèrement cernés mais elle souriait. Elle avait l'air ivre de bonheur. Drago douta : et si Blaise avait eu tort ? Si Hermione était réellement amoureuse de lui ?

Au bout de dix minutes d'interrogation, de prise de tête et de doute, il prit son courage à deux mains.

Il alla s'asseoir face à Hermione. Elle posa tranquillement son livre et ancra son regard dans le sien, attendant qu'il prenne la parole.

- Hermione, il faut que je te parle.

- Je t'écoute, Drago.

- Tu ne vas pas me sauter dessus ou hurler ?

- Pourquoi le ferais-je, Drago tant que tu ne cherches pas à me faire du mal, pourquoi le ferais-je. Et tu ne sembles pas être venu pour que nous nous disputions.

- Très bonne remarque, Granger…

- Hermione, je m'appelle Hermione, tu avais bien commencé, pourtant.

- Hermione, il faut que je te parle au sujet d'hier.

- D'hier ? feigna-t-elle de ne pas comprendre.

- De toi et d'Harry.

- D'Harry ? Depuis quand l'appelles-tu par son prénom ?

- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? demanda-t-il, inconscient de ce que lui disait Hermione.

- Harry ? Est-ce que j'aime Harry ?

Drago la regardait avec une angoisse retenue. Hermione riait intérieurement de son comportement.

- Non, Drago, non, je ne l'aime pas.

- Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi êtiez-vous aussi proches hier, pendant toute la journée ? Pourquoi vous êtes-vous embrassés hier soir ?

- Tu n'en as pas une petite idée ?

- …

- Pourquoi nous sommes-nous affichés devant toi et tes amis toute la journée d'hier selon toi ? Et pourquoi nous sommes-nous embrassés juste sous tes yeux ?

- Parce que… vous cherchiez à m'énerver ? À me rendre… jaloux ?

- A t'énerver, oui parce que nous pensions que si nous réussissions à te rendre jaloux, tu irais…

- Voir Harry pour lui dire ce que je ressens.

- Dans le mille, beau blond.

- Mais pourquoi toute cette mise en scène ? Pourquoi ne pas être tout simplement venu me voir ?

- Parce que tu l'aurais écouté sans l'injurier ?

- Euh…

- Drago, ce n'est pas contre toi mais vous êtes incapable de vous parler sans vous prendre à la gorge. Et ce, malgré ce que vous ressentez l'un pour l'autre.

- Parce qu'Harry…

- Oui, Drago, Harry est amoureux de toi, lui aussi. Et ça, depuis un petit moment déjà. Si tu savais le nombre de fois où il a parlé de toi, c'était pire que moi parlant de Ron.

- Ron ? Comment il a réagi à votre baiser ? Parce qu'il n'a rien dit de la journée, quand tu étais dans les bras d'Harry.

- Je l'avais prévenu de cette partie du plan mais pour ce qui est du baiser, il a crié et Harry lui a dit que c'était pour lui qu'on avait ça, pour le faire réagir. Je suis avec lui depuis hier soir.

- Ce qui expliquent tes cernes.

- Oui, on a beaucoup parlé, on en avait besoin mais je ne pouvais pas te rater ce matin.

- Comment savais-tu que je serais là ?

- Je connais ton meilleur ami, Drago, je sais que c'est quelqu'un de fiable et de fidèle.

- Il t'avait dit que j'étais amoureux d'Harry ? s'affola Drago.

- Non, bien sûr que non mais nous avions déjà parlé ensemble. En tant que meilleurs amis des princes, nous avions remarqué vos changements de comportement.

- Il faudra que je pense à le remercier.

- N'oublies pas de rappeler à Harry que j'adore les beaux livres.

- En parlant de lui, comment pourrais-je lui parler sans chercher à l'agresser ?

- Et si on vous enfermait dans une pièce ? proposa Blaise en s'asseyant à côté d'Hermione. Bonjour Hermione.

- Bien dormi, Blaise ?

- Je n'ai pas à me plaindre, j'ai eu le droit de passer ma seule et unique nuit entre les bras du plus beau blond de la Terre.

- Drago ? l'interrogea Hermione.

- On a fait que dormir. J'étais pas bien après votre scène et je lui ai demandé de rester.

- J'en connais un qui serait jaloux.

- Alors comme ça, j'avais raison, demanda Blaise.

- Oui, comme toujours, Blaise, tu avais raison et j'avais tort.

- Hum, ce que c'est bon de l'entendre.

- Blaise, concentre-toi sur mon problème !

- Bien, chef.

- Tu sais que ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée, Blaise, que tu as eu.

- Laquelle ?

- De les enfermer ensemble dans une salle.

- On pourrait ?

- Je pense que ça pourrait se faire. Harry adore passer du temps dans la salle sur demande. Il y passe pas mal de temps le week-end.

- C'est vrai ? demanda Drago, sans vraiment y croire.

- Oui, t'inquiètes pas, beau prince, on va t'organiser ça.

- Il faudrait que tu y ailles avant lui, que tu lui plantes le décor.

- Planter le décor ? Il va falloir que tu m'expliques.

Après une demi-heure d'explications, Drago savait ce qu'il devait faire. En début d'après-midi, il devrait se rendre à la salle sur demande, passer trois fois devant la porte en pensant à un lieu magnifiquement merveilleux et enchanteur et l'attendre. Hermione l'avait prévenu qu'il viendrait peu de temps après le déjeuner. Il devrait donc être prêt avant le repas. Une fois tous les détails du nouveau plan établi, grâce à la complicité de Blaise et d'Hermione, ils se rendirent tous trois à la Grande Salle pour savourer un petit-déjeuner bien mérité. Avant d'entrer dans la salle, Drago remercia Hermione pour son aide et lui souhaita plein de bonheur avec son vrai petit-ami. Elle lui souhaita bonne chance en retour et rejoignit la table des gryffondors quasiment vide à cette heure si matinale.

- Alors, que penses-tu d'elle ?

- Elle est vraiment intelligente et adorable mais le répète à personne.

- A vos ordres. Pas trop stressé pour tout à l'heure.

- Juste mort de trouille.

--

Après le déjeuner, table des Gryffondors.

- Je vais à la salle sur demande, je suppose que je vous propose pas de venir avec moi, vous devez avoir du retard à rattraper ?

- En effet, nous avons du retard à rattraper, constata Hermione.

Harry, juste une chose, garde l'esprit ouvert.

- Hein ?

- Tu comprendras tout à l'heure.

Harry partit, interloqué par les paroles énigmatiques de sa meilleure amie.

Arrivé devant la porte de la salle sur demande, il passa trois fois devant et entra.

En pénétrant dans la pièce, il ne reconnut pas le décor. Certes, il avait demandé un endroit calme et reposant pour se remettre du fait que Drago ne l'avait pas regardé du repas. Il était trop occupé à discuter avec Blaise ce qui ne l'empêcha pas, lui, de le dévorer des yeux. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié. Une superbe chemise noire avec quelques boutons ouverts recouvrait son torse, un pantalon lui ceignait la taille, parfaitement ajusté sur son corps de rêve. Heureusement qu'il était passé par sa chambre rechercher la chemise noire, il en aurait besoin.

- Il y a quelqu'un ? s'écria-t-il, sitôt entré.

Il remarqua instantanément le canapé gris perle au centre de la pièce. Il y avait quelqu'un assis dessus.

Harry eut l'impression qu'il allait mourir. C'était Drago, Drago se tenait assis, élégamment, buvant un thé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon havre de paix, Malefoy ?

- Appelle-moi Drago, Harry, dit-il à voix basse.

Harry frissonna en entendant cette voix sans aucune pointe de méchanceté.

- Es-tu vraiment là, Drago ou suis-je en plein rêve ?

- Que préférerais-tu, Harry ?

- Je sais pas, j'hésite. Si tu étais un rêve, tu finirais par t'en aller et me laisser seul mais si tu es réel, c'est impossible.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que jamais tu ne pourrais me parler aussi gentiment que tu le fais en ce moment.

- En es-tu sûr ? Je pourrais avoir des sentiments cachés pour toi.

- Si tu savais comme ça me ferait plaisir.

- Et si tu t'approchais ? Tu veux boire un thé ?

- Il est à quoi ?

- Gingembre.

- Aphrodisiaque ? Tu attaques dur.

- Il faut ce qu'il faut. Qu'as-tu dans la main ?

- Une chemise.

- Une chemise ? Pourquoi ?

- C'est... un cadeau.

- Pour qui ?

- Toi, répondit doucement Harry.

- Moi ? Mais tu n'étais pas censé savoir que j'étais là.

- Je n'en savais rien.

- Mais alors pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'avais besoin de ça pour me calmer.

- Je peux la voir ?

- Bien sûr, tu n'es qu'un rêve après tout.

- Je suis bien plus qu'un rêve, Harry.

- Si tu le dis, Drago.

Drago se leva, déboutonnant sa chemise noire. Harry le regardait, contemplant ses formes d'ordinaire cachées.

- Tu es vraiment magnifique, lâcha Harry.

- Merci beaucoup, tu es pas mal aussi.

Harry se rapprocha de quelques mètres, lui tendit la chemise et s'assit.

- Désolé, elle est un peu froissée.

- Pas grave, c'est un très beau cadeau. C'est du satin, non ?

- Oui, acheté dans la meilleure boutique du Chemin de Traverse.

- Comment as-tu deviné ma taille ?

- J'ai demandé à la couturière, tu avais déjà acheté des vêtements là-bas et je lui ai dit que je souhaitais t'offrir un cadeau.

- Faudra que je pense à la remercier.

- Si tu apprécies le cadeau, oui.

- Pourrais-je te remercier, toi ?

- Ça dépend de comment tu veux le faire.

- T'embrasser, proposa Drago, la tête baissée.

- Elle te va à ravir, en tout cas.

- Elle est parfaite, tu as vraiment de bon goût.

Harry le fixait droit dans les yeux. C'était tellement agréable, même si Harry croyait que c'était un rêve. Drago se dit qu'il était peut-être temps de profiter de cet état pour en savoir plus sur le jeune homme.

- Tu rêves souvent de moi ?

- Toutes les nuits et visiblement même en journée maintenant.

- Cela te gêne tant que ça ?

- Je préférerais que tu sois là pour de vrai parce que comme ça, je pourrais enfin t'avouer mes sentiments, te dire que je suis raide dingue de toi.

Drago manqua de s'étouffer. Il avait arrêté de respirer. Il ravit ses lèvres pour un chaste baiser puis s'en excusa.

- Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ? J'ai fait des rêves où tu étais encore plus entreprenant.

- Petit pervers.

- Et fier de l'être, murmura-t-il à son oreille avant de lui prendre les lèvres pour un baiser beaucoup plus fougueux.

- J'ai aussi un petit cadeau pour toi, murmura Drago.

- Ah bon et quoi ?

Drago sortit l'écrin de sa poche. Harry s'écarta de lui et l'ouvrit. Il dut s'asseoir ou plutôt, il tomba sur le canapé. Drago s'assit à ses côtés, contemplant sa réaction.

- C'est pour moi ?

- Bien sûr, pour qui d'autres ?

Harry saisit la chevalière entre ses doigts et l'observa longuement avant de la passer à son annulaire droit.

- Elle est vraiment fantastique, merci beaucoup Drago.

- Ce n'est rien, elle n'est pas aussi belle que toi.

Harry lui sauta dans les bras pour le remercier et l'allongea un peu malencontreusement.

- Désolé, dit-il.

- Je suis bien là, sous toi. Mais je serais encore mieux si tu m'embrassais.

- A tes ordres, doux prince.

Harry saisit ses lèvres des siennes et prit tout son temps pour en dessiner les contours. Il y passa même la langue à plusieurs reprises avant de tenter d'en forcer le passage. La bouche de Drago s'ouvrit sans peine et leurs langues se touchèrent enfin. Ils poussèrent tous deux un petit gémissement de contentement et approfondirent encore un peu plus le baiser.

Ils passèrent quelques minutes comme ça, à découvrir leurs bouches. Puis Harry se redressa et observa la lueur de satisfaction dans les yeux du brun.

- Harry, tu ne rêves pas, je suis bien là.

- Bien sûr, aïe.

Drago venait de le pincer.

- Eh, ça fait mal.

- Oui mais ça te prouve que tu ne rêvais pas.

Harry se redressa totalement.

- Comment ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je t'aime.

- C'est impossible, pourquoi m'aimerais-tu ?

- Parce que je t'aime et que je suis incapable d'être avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Je t'expliquerais tout, c'est promis mais avant, je voudrais que tu me dises que tu m'aimes.

- Mais bien sûr que je t'aime, tu m'obsèdes tellement que c'en est indécent. Pourquoi crois-tu que cette chemise soit froissée...

- Et qu'elle porte ton odeur.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, je la sens d'ici. Ton odeur est tellement envoûtante.

- La tienne est pas mal aussi.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, je crois qu'il va falloir que je reste collé à toi des heures pour qu'elle s'imprègne sur moi.

- Il y a d'autres moyens.

- Lesquels ?

- Que tu ne me quittes pas ou que je te passe mon doudou.

- Doudou ? Tu as un doudou ?

- C'est Blaise qui l'appelle comme ça.

- Parce que tu dors avec Blaise ? demanda Harry en s'éloignant de lui.

- Juste une fois, cette nuit parce que je n'étais pas bien. Quelle idée de te montrer face à moi en train d'embrasser Hermione.

- C'était pour te faire réagir.

- Ça pour réagir, j'ai réagi, j'ai été voir Hermione qui m'a dit que je pourrais te trouver là.

- Hermione ? Tu penses qu'il faudrait que je la remercie.

- Elle m'a dit de te dire qu'elle aimait les beaux livres.

- Tu pourrais peut-être m'aider à lui en choisir ?

- Avec plaisir, la prochaine fois qu'on ira à Pré-au-Lard.

- Tu accepterais ?

- Bien sûr, j'ai… j'ai envie, enfin si tu veux bien, j'aimerai qu'on ait une vraie relation.

- Tu accepterais qu'on se montre en public ?

- Oui, contrairement à ce que tu crois, j'adorerai me balader avec toi et t'embrasser dès que l'envie m'en prend.

- Et moi, j'ai le droit de t'embrasser quand je veux ?

- Tu en aurais envie ?

- Là, tout de suite.

Et pour lui prouver, il l'embrassa avec fougue. Ils s'adonnèrent à ce baiser avec tendresse et amour.

- J'espère que je me débrouilles pas trop mal, demanda Harry à la fin du baiser, parce que je n'avais embrassé qu'Hermione avant toi.

- Tu n'avais jamais embrassé Cho ?

- Non, ni Cho ni aucune autre personne avant qu'Hermione ne me le propose.

- Elle m'a volé ton premier baiser ?

- Oui mais ça m'a permis de t'avoir. Alors qu'en penses-tu ?

- De tes baisers ? Très agréables voire même plus. J'ai hâte de sentir tes lèvres sur le reste de mon corps.

- Serait-ce une proposition indécente ?

- Oui.

- Si tu veux bien attendre quelques jours, j'en serais enchanté.

- Et si nous allions rejoindre Hermione pour la remercier ?

--

Quelques semaines passèrent. Un matin dans la chambre de préfet de Drago.

- Harry, dépêche-toi !

- Oui, oui, j'arrive.

- Viens par là, beau gosse.

Il saisit Harry par sa cravate et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

- Je croyais qu'on était en retard.

- Pas grave.

- Drago, on a Rogue ce matin et il a beau être ton parrain et toi, mon peti-ami, il n'empêche qu'il ne peut me supporter.

- Tu peux le redire ?

- Quoi ?

- Que je suis ton petit-ami.

- Mais bien sûr que tu es Mon petit-ami, tu es le seul et l'unique. C'est bien pour ça que je dors avec toi.

- En parlant de ça, ça fait déjà quelques nuits qu'on dort ensemble et tu m'avais promis quelque chose.

- Ah bon, quoi ?

- Que tu céderais à mes avances.

- Ce soir, ça te va ?

- J'aurai un cadeau pour toi alors.

- Ah bon et si j'avais refusé, j'aurai pas eu mon cadeau ?  
- Tu m'as déjà piqué mon doudou, ça te suffit pas ?

- J'y mets mon odeur, tu apprécies pas ?

- Tu dors toutes les nuits avec !

- Ce soir, je dormirai sans. Je dormirai…

Il s'approcha de l'oreille de Drago.

- … nu !

- Hum. Tu voudrais pas qu'on fasse ça maintenant ?

- Drago, ton parrain nous attend.

- Ok, ok.

--

Le soir même, toujours dans la chambre de préfet de Drago.

Drago avait tamisé les lumières et allumé une petite centaine de bougies.

Il avait revêtu la chemise en satin que Harry lui avait offerte et ce dernier ne portait rien sur son torse.

Il affichait un joli torse avec des pectoraux développés, des abdominaux dessinés et une ligne de fins poils bruns qui allaient de son nombril à sous son pantalon.

Juste provocant, pensait Drago.

Certes, il avait déjà touché le corps de son petit-ami, ils avaient déjà fait quelques préliminaires. Drago et lui avaient déjà joué à découvrir leur corps avec leurs mains mais aussi leurs bouches.

Mais ils n'étaient pas allés plus loin, Harry n'ayant jamais rien fait et Drago n'étant pas beaucoup plus expérimenté, ils avaient préféré s'abstenir. Les semaines passant, ils commençaient quand même à chercher plus.

Et ce soir-là, ils se sentaient enfin prêts.

Après une série de baisers enflammés et caresses, Harry se décida enfin à enlever la chemise de Drago. Il se rua sur la chair tendre qui s'offrait à lui. Il y laissa sa marque, juste sous le téton droit, un joli suçon bien rouge. Drago commença à se cambrer tout en gémissant. Harry avait très vite appris quels étaient les points sensibles du blond. Il le guida jusqu'au lit et ils s'effondrèrent tout deux sur le lit, Harry le surplombant de toute sa hauteur. Il reprit les lèvres de Drago tandis qu'il s'occupait, de ses mains, de la braguette du pantalon du serpentard.

- Quelle rapidité ! s'étonna Drago.

- Tu es contre ?

- Non, ça devrait aller. Je devrais pouvoir m'en accomoder.

- Dis-moi que tu m'aimes !

- Je t'aime, Harry.

- Je t'aime, beau blond.

Il lui enleva son pantalon, le laissant en boxer blanc. Il se redressa et se débarrassa du sien.

- Alors, que veux-tu qu'on fasse ? Je suis tout à toi.

- Et si tu commençais par enlever nos derniers vêtements et après... si on se laissait porter par nos instincts.

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Débarrassés de leurs derniers vêtements, Drago ondula du bassin tout contre celui d'Harry, aiguisant l'appétit du brun. Il le toucha, sans ménagement partant de son épaule pour descendre vers son sexe palpitant. Il le saisit et y assena des va-et-vients énergiques avant de remplacer ses mains par sa bouche. Il allongea Harry à sa place et commença à sucer avec avidité la virilité tendue. Au bout de quelques minutes de ce traitement, Harry céda à ses suppliques et se libéra. Harry embrassa Drago à pleine bouche et lécha le torse de Drago. Il écarta les cuisses subtilement pour que Drago s'installe plus confortablement contre lui. Le blond le regarda avec interrogation et avec l'accord d'Harry, il se lécha trois doigts avant de commencer à en insérer un. Harry se tendit sous lui. Il lui murmura des mots apaisants, plein de désir et d'amour. Dès qu'il sentit Harry se détendre un peu, il inséra un deuxième doigt, tranquillement, lentement. Ses doigts allaient et venaient en ce corps brûlant d'anticipation. Harry commençait à venir à son encontre, ondulant son bassin.

- Tu es prêt, demanda Drago, un peu plus excité à la vue de ce corps qu'il aimait offert à la luxure.

- Oui mais vas-y doucement, s'il te plaît.

- Bien sûr, je ne souhaite pas te faire mal.

Drago se plaça correctement, plaçant un coussin sous le bas du dos du brun.

Merci Blaise, pensa Drago, pour tous tes bons conseils. En effet, vu que Drago ne s'y connaissait pas en rapport entre hommes, il avait demandé conseil à son meilleur ami, expert.

Il lui avait conseillé d'être doux, de chercher le meilleur angle de pénétration pour faciliter le plaisir de l'autre.

Bref, pour le moment, Drago ne s'en sortait pas trop mal. Harry poussait même quelques gémissements de contentement.

Le serpentard se plaça à l'entrée du brun et commença à le pénétrer très lentement. Des larmes coulaient sur les joues du gryffondor.

- Tu veux que j'arrête ? demanda Drago.

- Non, il suffit que tu passes une fois après ça ira. Vas-y doucement, c'est tout.

Avançant doucement, Harry s'habitua peu à peu à cette chaude présence, en particulier quand il toucha un certain point.

Harry poussa un pur cri de plaisir et Drago se retira très légèrement pour revenir buter à ce point.

Blaise l'avait prévenu, le nirvana était à portée de ... .

Le corps d'Harry s'arquait au maximum, maximisant au mieux le contact. L'effet était étrange, surprenant, totalement différent de tout ce qu'il avait connu avec ses propres mains. Son membre était gonflé, imbibé de sang, prêt à jaillir et à se libérer pendant que Drago lui faisait subir mille tourments en appuyant sur ce point stratégique. Drago saisit les chevilles d'Harry et les plaça sur ses épaules. Faisant descendre lentement ses mains le long des mollets, il finit par agripper les cuisses du brun et y enfonça ses ongles.

Cette sensation les électrisa. Il accentua les coups de reins iréguliers et finit par se libérer dans le corps de son amant. Voyant qu'Harry n'avait pas joui, il se saisit de son sexe et y assena de très rapides mouvements de va-et-vients. Moins d'une minute après, Harry cria sous le coup de la jouissance et Drago s'allongea à ses côtés. Le gryffondor se pelotonna tout contre son petit-ami, tout en lui murmurant des "je t'aime" inlassablement jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Drago lui caressait les cheveux distraitement et l'embrassait de temps à autre sur le front. Avant de s'endormir, il lui murmura un "je t'aime, mon ptit lion" avant de succomber aux bras de Morphée.

--

Le lendemain ( samedi ) vers 10 heures du matin.

- Bonjour, mon amour.

- Bonjour, mon dragon.

- Bien dormi ?

- Tant que je suis avec toi, je dors comme un bébé.

- Tant mieux. Mon bébé veut-il se lever ?

- Pas avant d'avoir eu mon cadeau.

- Quel cadeau, demanda Drago.

- Celui que tu m'avais promis hier.

- Hum, celui-là mais est-ce que tu le mérites ?

- Eh, je me suis plié à toutes tes demandes, hier.

- Oui, c'est pas faux, tu l'as peut-être mérité alors.

Drago se pencha vers sa table de nuit et en sortit la pochette en velours. Harry se redressa et accueillit la pochette sur ses genoux. Il l'ouvrit fébrilement et en sortit les deux colliers. Il les examina l'un après l'autre, appréciant chacune de leur courbe. Puis il posa le sien sur ses genoux et ouvrit l'attache du collier. Il se tourna vers Drago et l'attacha à son cou. Il accentua ce geste par un petit baiser sur le nez.

- Mon cœur t'appartient, petit dragon. Tu m'accroches le mien ?

- Avec plaisir, mon amour. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que mon cœur t'appartenait.

The End


End file.
